


Welcome home Lou

by BlanchettFanfics



Category: Cate Blanchett - Fandom, Lou Miller - Fandom, oceans 8
Genre: Cate Blanchett - Freeform, Cate Blanchett lesbian - Freeform, Cate Blanchett x reader - Freeform, F/F, Kink, Lesbian, Lou Miller Lesbian, Lou Miller strap, Lou Miller x reader - Freeform, Oceans 8 - Freeform, Oneshot, Smut, Strap, debbie ocean - Freeform, lou miller - Freeform, oceans gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlanchettFanfics/pseuds/BlanchettFanfics
Summary: Lou Miller (your girlfriend) has been away for business, she’s finally home & you both want to show just how much you’ve missed one another.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot but I’m totally down to write more chapters if it seems to be something some of you would like so feel free to let me know 😌💕

You step out of the shower, you needed it to wake you up a little, it’s 3am.  
You weren’t sure what time she would be making it back. Running the club while she is away is always a lot of work, no one can do it quite like Lou, you don’t know how she does it & flawlessly at that.

The jangle of keys pricks up your ears, butterflies suddenly whirl inside you.  
She’s home.  
Your heart thuds.

You quickly dry yourself, rushingly throwing on your robe & a quick sprits of the perfume that she says she sprays when she misses you before you quietly rush toward the main area of the loft, wanting to surprise her.

Your excitement is high & so is your nervousness. This is the longest you’ve been apart since you met her, just over a year ago that night. Her in that chef uniform, _god_, that uniform.  
And she still has it, had kept it all of this time in the spare closet, her ‘closet of memories’.

—————————————————————  
.........................................................  
As you make your way trough the loft you think back to that first night; 

Watching her all night from the shitty food truck that you were ‘working’ in across the street.

  
You’ll never forget the first interaction.  
Her approaching you, both on your break.  
She was smoking, well sort of, two puffs then she threw it away.   
She still mentions how her opening line was never going to be ‘I’ve quit’ but apparently the strange face you made at her tossing her cigarette looked like you thought she was crazy & she had to clarify she wasn’t, she just couldn’t give up cold turkey. 

Even with those two words her accent hit you like a bus & so did her energy.

‘Quitting your job a spur of the moment decision to quit cigarettes?’  
You asked her with a chuckle, you couldn’t help yourself & you couldn’t wipe the playful smirk off your face.

_She still tells you that at that moment was when she knew you were perfect._

Once she was close enough she went on to clarify in such a smooth way bow it was a very stressful night so she just needed a ‘couple of puffs’ to get through, not a whole cigarette.

  
Honestly she could have told you anything by that point & you would have accepted it, you were already completely fascinated by her.

As soon as she reached you she stood so confidently beside you, the tone of the mood shifted completely, her icy blue eyes looked at you, her pupils dilated as she looked into you & the outside world seemed to blur, like everything disappeared & all you could focus on was her.

  
Lou just has this way that when she speaks it’s like you’re the only person in the entire world.

‘So sweetheart, do you have any other skills besides copying people’s credit cards?’  
She asked you with a cocky tone.   
Your heart raced & you were frozen, you didn’t know what to say or how she knew what you were doing, you thought you were flawless, undetectable, especially from where she was. 

She loved that she rattled you, it was part of her plan, it gave her the opening to take your phone from your hands.   
Another wave of panic rushed over you before hearing her phone chime & you realised she had texted her phone from yours & handed it back

  
‘Lou is the name, it’s nice to meet you Y/N’  
She said, shaking your hand slowly

‘Lou’ you replied, a warmth rushed over you as you spoke her name, you tried to act like you weren’t completely wide eyed as she placed your phone back into your hands. Your heart had never before felt like it did when her hands touched yours, you still don’t know how she knew/found out your name & she won’t ever tell you ‘she has her ways’ she says, quote often.

‘Now you have my number, save it.’ She smirked ‘If my night goes to plan, I’ll send you an address, come there as soon as you get the message. Me & my partner could make use of a pretty girl like you...  
if you’re _interested_ that is’  
She said, chewing her gum in that way that she does that somehow is so sexy.

‘I’m very interested’ You said with a smile. You didn’t know who she was, what it was they could use you for or who her partner was, but you agreed. She gave you a smile, wink & a nod before she turned & walked her slick sexy walk, back to the truck, closed it up & left.  
.........................................................  
—————————————————————

You hear a relieved exhale come from the area of the loft that you are approaching, god you’ve missed that.

“I thought you’d be sleeping”  
She says in a low tone  
You don’t know how she could have heard your footsteps when you had been so quiet & you’re not even in sight yet. But she’s good at that, she always seems to be able to sense you. 

“You know I always welcome you home.. How did you-“  
You begin to say, pausing just as you walk through the archway to see her sitting there in the dimly lit area.

There she is.  
Finally home.

Sitting in her favourite chair, the same chair you sat in on that first night you met her & Deb,  
the best night of your life. The start of your new life. 

She always has the same effect on you. No matter how long it’s been, no matter how often you see her, no matter what she always gives you the same rush, the same comfort, the same chaotic calming mix of emotions, every time.  
She is your safe place, she is home in the form of a human.

—————————————————————  
.........................................................  
  
Thinking back to that first night again; You got the message, no context just the address, the address of the loft, the place that has now become your home too.  
You left the food truck early & went straight to the address as instructed. 

You thought you were crazy as you pulled up to see the chain linked barbed wire fence. It looked like a prison from the outside & for all you knew she/they could have been a murderers. Yet for some, somewhat crazy reason you had still found yourself walking to the door.

The door opened before you even had the chance to knock. A beautiful blonde woman in a breathtaking black & gold gown opened the door & let you in. She looked like a model, a celebrity, she was incredible. 

That was the first time you met Debbie.  
She let you in & her eyes stared with a predatory look which followed you as she directed you inside, you entered & smiled at her, she pointed to the chair  
‘Take a seat’  
She ordered, not rudely, just very blunt. You pleasantly followed what she said.

‘Name?’  
She asked as removed her wig, eyes still watching you as she tossed it onto the couch. You can only imagine the look you would have given as she revealed that beautiful long dark hair of hers.  
She looked at you intensely yet hid a slight smirk, she knew you were blown away. She crossed her arms, reminding you she was waiting for your response as she raised her brows. 

‘I’m sorry. My name is Y/N. I don’t mean to intrude.  
I’m not even sure what I’m here for, I don’t know if Lou told you but if you’d like me to leave I can. You look absolutely incredible, I have to mention’   
You said, not nervously but in a way to show you did/would respect her.

You had so many questions but you pushed them aside, something inside you wanted to win this woman over

You looked her directly in the eyes, her eyes changed once you did that, they softened. Very few people are daring enough to look Debora Ocean in the eye, if they don’t she sure as hell will make sure they do, that’s how she reads people.

When the edges of her lips ever so slightly upturned a rush of accomplishment came over you.

‘Deb, are you trying to scare our visitor away before I even get down there’  
You heard the comforting voice of Lou from a distance, her accent sounding even better than you remembered,  
Deb finally cracked at that point & gave a welcoming smile

‘Oh baby not at all, just testing her’  
Debbie answered & stepped towards you, she brushed your hair back smiling at you

‘Well she’s still here so I’m assuming she passed the test of the Ocean’  
Lou said playfully

Deb nodded her head once, agreeing  
‘Pretty girl’  
She responded to Lou in that playful back & forth manner that those two have.

‘Very pretty’ came from Lou before the smooth clomp of boots drew both of your attention to the top of the stairs.

And then, at the top of the stairs there she appeared in the jumpsuit.  
That. Fucking. Jumpsuit.

She looked down at the two of you & pleased to see you had Debbies approval. She already knew you would have. She smirked at you two before descending the stairs with so much power, she could sense exactly how she made you & Debbie feel, the smirk remained across her face as she walked with her that strut of hers to the two of you

‘Deb, this is Y/N,  
Y/N this is Deb my partner’  
Lou said, not explaining what she meant by _partner.   
_She came & stood beside Deb, resting her elbow on her shoulder as she looked at the both of you with a pleased look. 

‘Now lets finally celebrate’  
Lou said decidedly

‘What are we..’  
You began to say

Deb stopped you to answer, knowing what you were asking  
‘Well, I recently was released from prison, this evening we successfully conducted a multi million dollar heist and-’  
She said, pausing with a grin, looking to Lou to finish

‘Now we have you’  
Lou added, finishing Debs sentence in a matter of fact way.

& just like that it began, the beginning of your new, beautiful life.  
From then on you were a part of the team & a part of Lou & Deb.

.........................................................  
—————————————————————

“Well what a welcome“  
Lou says with a pleased smirk, giving you shivers  
“You know I sense you baby”  
She says leaning forward  
“And, you know when you wear that perfume I could find you from miles away, god I love it.’  
She adds looking at you as you slowly approach from across the room, she is admiring you, she loves you in that robe, an anniversary present from her.

As you get closer you see her motorcycle helmet on the table  
“Lou, you know I hate when you put your helmet-“  
You start to say,  
Her cheeky smirk stops your words & you know she just did it for a reaction.

“I just did it to tease you” she says sitting back her smile spreading as she crosses her legs in that signature Lou fashion.

Well if she can give tease, she can take it too.  
“I know for a fact that you are well aware there are better ways to tease me than with a helmet _baby_”  
You say with a flirty smile  
You don’t know how you’re going to be able to hold off on kissing her but you know she likes to play & it will just make this even better

You see her motorcycle in your peripheral so you head towards it, slowly sexily sitting on it. It always sits in the living area, its her favourite, her most important bike.  
It is the perfect distance between you & her, clearly able to see one another, to quietly appreciate one another.

The faint light flicking off her leather jacket, her icy blonde hair messily styled by the wind, you can tell she got back here as fast as she could.  
You worry when she speeds.

She grins amused at you sitting on her bike  
“I missed you Y/N honey”  
She says, your heart thumps, her eyes take in every detail of you, you can see in them how much she missed you.  
Your robe is covering all of the other things/parts of you that you know she also missed.

You run your fingers down the front of the robe, you feel her eyes following as you adjust the front, showing just a peek of cleavage, you look up to see her biting her lip with a grin.  
She knows what you’re doing & she is loving it

“I missed you so much Lou”  
You say, saying her name because you know how much she loves when you do

“Hmm, did you now?”  
She asks, her voice sexy & low.

“Ah huh, like you can’t even imagine”  
You say, flicking your eyes to her, you know a short answer will drive her wild

“Why don’t you try to show me just how much?” She says, in a tone you couldn’t & wouldn’t want to refuse, the thud spreading to another place, much lower.

You untie your robe slowly, really making a show of it for her  
“Like this?”  
You ask seductively

“Mmmhmm exactly like that baby. Show me just what it is you do to cope without me, how you touch yourself when you think of me”  
She orders with a look of desire, now you are absolutely throbbing

Your fingers toy at the edges of the the robe, she sits back in the chair resting her hands behind her head watching you proudly, giving a look that tells you to continue, you slowly part the robe exposing your tits, she gives a pleased nod making sure she makes eye contact & it turns you on even more, you feel your wetness grow against the bikes leather seat & you need relief

You lean back slightly, lift one leg, bending it to rest it up on the bike seat, you open your legs keeping the robe over your lower section to tease her more as you to slowly slide your hand down your body under the robe.

You watch Lou, her eyes are hungry for you but she still maintains that cool demeanour knowing that it makes you do things that much more just to make her break & not be able to hold back her desire for you.

Your fingers reach your lower abdomen, you look down so her eyes know where to look before you flick your eyes back to her, she looks back up to your face, you give her a sexy grin just before you trail lower, watching her eyes gaze back down as you let out a shakey breath & run your fingers through your warm slick, you’re absolutely dripping, you let your head fall back, a moan escapes you as you finally start to give yourself some relief.

“Oh baby, I’m so much wetter than I thought”  
You let out in a breathy moan, you know how much she loves you taking dirty, she is normally pretty quiet in the beginning, she is so intense that her short commands instructing you what to do are more than enough, if she said the things she says as you’re both close to coming you’d be a wreck before you could even get to fucking her.

You bring your head forward again to face her & begin to circle your clit your mouth opens & you can only let out a shaky breath of a moan as you look into her eyes

“Move that robe, show me”  
She says in a sexy dominant tone, her voice raspy & her accent prominent  
You pause your hand, taking a moment before you move the robe slowly, one side at at time exposing yourself to her completely

She looks down & sees just how wet you are, her tongue peaks from between her lips, licking them to moisten them, her brows slightly raise in a pleasantly surprised & impressed way  
‘Oh baby, you’re lucky look so hot up there dripping onto the seat or I’d have to teach you a lesson for making a mess of my bike’  
She says with a devilish look, her tongue running over her teeth

You lean back exposing yourself more  
‘Don’t worry I’ll clean it up.  
But I think you should still teach me a lesson’  
You say breathily as you rub up & down your slick, really showing her just how much there is

‘Oh baby I think I might just have to. When you’re done putting on a show for me fucking yourself, when you’re still shaking I’ll guide that pretty face of yours while you lick my seat clean & fuck you as your bent over her’  
She says as she chews her gum with a grin, you cant help but let out a moan at not only her sexy words but the thought of what she said

She stays sitting back legs crossed for as long as she can but she can’t help but lean forward for a better view, her fingers go to her mouth & she rubs her thumb along her lips as she watches intently

Watching her gaze at you while you fuck yourself, her breath quickening with yours, seeing her slight indicators that she is turned on as she watches you is enough to send you over the edge, you make sure to look her in the eyes as you come.

You sit on the bike shaking, still coming down from your climax, panting, slumping back lying on her bike as she walks over, each clump of her boots as she approaches makes you clench even more.

She slides you off the bike, down onto your knees  
‘Now be a good girl, clean up your mess’  
She says as she scoops your hair back, bunching it & wrapping it around one of her hands as she guides your movements

You make a long lick along the seat, you hear a pleased hum come from her before she pulls you up with a gentle force, bending you over the bike as she places her crotch to your ass, making you aware that she is packing, you shiver in reaction & anticipation

“You-“  
You let out with a needy moan,  
as soon as she notices you are aware she quickly spins you to face her, she lets go of your hair & lowers her hand to your jaw, pulling your face within inches of her own before she licks the wetness from your chin & kisses you.

“Mmmhmm”  
She says with a nod  
“You like to surprise me whenever I come home so I thought I’d surprise you”  
She says with a messy kiss  
her hands cup under your ass, lifting you up & sitting you on the seat, pressing her packed crotch into your front giving you goosebumps.

“And very good cleaning up princess, now turn around ass to me”  
She says, you do as she asks, you shift so your knees are on the leather seat you arch your back, hold onto the handlebars & move your ass side to side, looking back at her with a teasing stare, her tongue runs over her toothy grin

”You want it badly don’t you cheeky girl?”  
She says as she slaps your ass & unzips her pants, a peak of shiny red silicone is easily spotted through the fly of her black pants the red perfectly matches her red boots & god it’s a sight to see

“God yes Lou, more than anything”  
You say as you look her in the eyes in desperation.

She sexily removes her leather jacket & tosses it aside exposing underneath your favourite vest of hers, it shows just enough chest to keep you wanting more & it shows her pale, muscular arms god they’re really something, her veins are usually visible but when she’s turned on they are extra prominent, especially when shes using her arms to move you just where she wants you.

She pulls the attachment out of her pants through her zip, she knows just how sexy you’d be finding her right now.  
She slaps it on your ass cheek right on the pulsing red hand mark she left to tease you even further, she had a way of always making sex a whole experience, even the short ‘quickies’ at the club or in the waiting times during heists.  
Fuck she is something special.

“Tell me just what it is you want honey”  
She says as she runs her hand over your ass thumping ass cheek, scratching at it slightly

“Ughhmygodfuckkk”  
You let out, she lets out a pleased scoff, she loves making you fall to pieces in the best possible way  
“I don’t know what that means baby, has Deb been teaching you?  
You both know I don’t speak Ukrainian”  
She says in a teasing way before she spits into her hand using it to lube up the dildo, not that she would even need it at this point with how extremely wet you are, but again, she knows just how sexy you find her as she strokes the attachment while she waits for you to be in just the right state for her to fuck you.

The sound of her spitting & watching her stroke the now glistening red cock sends your heart racing, you begin to throb & you cannot wait any longer.  
She knows you so well that she knows the exact point that you reach complete desperation,  
you reach back trying to pull her closer, shes just that little bit too far away so you only manage to grab the corner of her vest, but it’s enough, you grab it tight & attempt to pull her closer as you weakly plea for more

“Your cock Lou, fuck, I need it, please”  
You beg & just like that her hand grips your hips hard, her fingers dig in slightly as she pulls you closer & without a moment to think she slides inside you, sending a shockwave through you that makes you jolt further toward her

“Pushing back already needy girl, you do need my cock badly don’t you”  
She says with an impressed tone as she painstakingly slowly slides further inside you  
“I do... so badly....  
please...fuck.....  
Lou, I need you fuck me”  
You say desperately, turning to look at her as you use your free hand to spread yourself apart & push back slightly, urging her to continue.

She grins, reaches out & grabs your jaw keeping your head turned facing her as she begins a slow deep rhythm,  
your mouth opens, short breathy moans are all that can escape as her pace quickens.

Her fingers slowly make their way into our mouth, you suck them as she continues her thrusting, you let go of your ass to hold back onto the handle bars needing the support as your body weakens

“My pretty, pretty, baby. You really did miss me didn’t you”  
You nod  
“Ahh-huuh”  
You moan around her fingers in agreement, drool rolls down her fingers, it drips down onto your chest, she removes her fingers from you mouth, a gasp comes from you, she smirks as she slides her hand down your chest wiping your saliva from her fingers before sliding her hand back up around your neck, gripping it as she gives a few even deeper thrusts, smiling at you beginning to slump & shake under her  
“Not yet baby”  
She says as she pauses, knowing if she continues you’re going to come.

“Let’s spin you around”  
She says as she helps you turn around to face her, your back lies on the seat  
“Don’t worry you won’t fall I’ve got you”  
she says as she grips your legs before spreading them so she can easily look down to see & fuck you deeper

“Look how wet you’ve made my pants, my messy girl”  
She says as looks down at the wet patch around her fly, she thrusts extra hard a few times in a row, her front hits against you when she goes deep in this position giving you even more stimulation, the sound of her body meeting yours & your wetness bouncing off the walls of the spacious loft.  
Both of your moans, breaths & grunts echoing as she thrusts enough to make the toy disappear fully inside of you  
‘Fuck, I love filling you’  
She pants to you, her grip on your legs tightens

She slows down to a brief pause, you both needing to catch your breaths, she flicks her eyes to you leaning down to give you a kiss  
“I hate leaving you Y/N, but I do love coming home to you”  
She says before returning to her original stance, lowering her eyes to your stretched self, she smirks before she gathers saliva between her lips, slowly dripping it in a long drip down,  
it falls, hitting your clit causing you to jolt in pleasure, her thumb spreads the spit around your clit massaging it & you to begin to twitch & shake, your eyes well up at the stimulation, your legs tighten around her in encouragement & she begins to slowly fuck you again whilst rubbing, really focusing on making you feel good as she closely watches your reaction with a pleased smirk, her free hand cups your tit & she begins rolling your nipple between her fingers

“Fuck, oh my god, oh my god, yesyesyes”  
You let out & her speed quickens, you begin thrusting back, really letting go, grabbing your other tit with one hand & grabbing her hard with your other hand, your moans flowing constantly as you feel the build

She leans down as she continues her motions, giving you a kiss before hovering her lips over yours  
“Come for me baby”  
She says breathily against your lips looking into your eyes with complete lust

Almost instantly you begin to climax, your whole body shaking under her, your legs wrapping around her tightly as you moan into her mouth, she breathes you in, her hands move up, meeting the sides of your face, her thumbs rubbing your cheeks while she kisses you lovingly, still thrusting perfectly slowing down as she works you through your orgasm.

“I love you honey”  
She says as with a smile as your eyes flutter open  
“I love you too Lou, welcome home baby”  
You say with a soft smile

Her hands slide behind your head & neck & she brings you up with her as she stands, slips the strap out of you & lifts you up carrying you towards your room

“Now it’s your turn”  
You say with a kiss....


	2. A visit

Things have finally shifted back to normal. Well, it’s quite the opposite of other people’s normal, but it’s your guys normal. 

Lou is home & about to be back running the club.   
While isolating during COVID the club had some renovations. The investments made from last heists profits are booming so you both thought it would be a good time to do since there’s no big plans for the near future. 

As much as Lou didn’t like not working it was the perfect time to relax, recharge & enjoy each other. & you both certainly got to catch up on some much needed quality time together, making up for the time apart. 

It felt like you went back to when you first began the relationship again; Waking up wrapped up in one another with nothing to do (except Lou calling the renovators to get their asses into gear). Spending the days teasing & flirting with each other then fucking the nights away. 

It’s the first night back at the club. Judge Judy plays in the background as you & Lou organise things in the back.   
You finish painting the edge of the shelves, a last minute touch that you just had to do.   
You wonder how Lou is progressing & turn around to see her leaning back against the wall with her arms crossed looking you up & down shamelessly checking you out.

“Admiring huh?”   
You say in a playful tone, sarcastically gesturing to the renovations 

“A-huh”   
She says with a slow nod, a smirk crosses her face before she straightens up & walks towards you, looking at you with a look in her eyes. 

As she reaches you her hands grip your hips  
“In fact, I need to take a closer look”  
she says in a matter of fact way while she slowly turns you in a circle, her hands lightly touching over your body as her eyes scan in admiration. 

You chuckle at her  
“Happy?”   
You ask in an amused tone, raising your hand up to play with the many necklaces that rest against her chest, making sure that your fingertips make contact with the soft skin underneath.

“Mmm very”   
She says as she enjoys your touch.   
Her hands move from your hips to your back slowly making their way lower

You move her chains aside to reveal her cleavage, you look up to her & raise your brows playfully  
“Well... I’m very happy too”  
You say before you press your lips to the centre of her cleavage, flicking your eyes back up to her again to watch her grin grow as you kiss your way up her neck.

“Oh honey I see. You’re certainly not hiding it.”  
She says in a pleased yet cocky tone.   
Lou always stays so cool, after her years of heist experience it comes easy to her. Not to mention she knows how much you enjoy trying to crack that cool front.   
But the one thing she cant quite control (to her dismay) are the goosebumps that raise beneath your lips, you fingers, your tongue.

Her hands move to your ass as she takes lead of the situation & is probably trying to distract you from the goosebumps she feels starting to appear. 

Her hands squeeze your firmly as she walks you backwards, her eyes full of fire as she pushes you against the side of the wet shelves, the bottles clanging slightly as the force of you both makes contact.   
“Ugh”  
You let out a pleased almost moan, that comes out a little too loud. 

“Shhh”  
She says as she brings her finger to your lips before she looks down  
“Oh shit”  
She says, your eyes follow the direction of hers to her hands that you see are now slightly marked with paint 

“Aww Lou.. Now that’s what you get for being too distracted watching me & not noticing what I was busy doing”   
You say in a teasing way.   
You both start to laugh, both trying to hold it in so no one can hear.

You realise you’re still laughing too loud as her hand then covers your mouth as she presses you further against the shelves with that signature look in her eyes that she gets when she’s in a mood  
“I said quiet.. Darling”   
She says, emphasising all of the right words as she brings her face closer to yours  
“We have reputations to uphold here”   
She says sternly, her knee sliding between your legs & parts them slowly  
“We are professional, we are the owners.. So baby, that means we can’t have any staff hearing giggles or moans.”  
*her leg presses against you & you feel yourself throb even harder*  
“And don’t worry the paint isn’t on your face, but your pants are a little bit of a mess”   
She adds with a low seductive tone, sounding very suggestive at the end. 

*a knock sounds at the door*  
Lou uncovers your mouth to see you grinning, she shakes her head with a grin 

“What is it?”  
She says in her work voice, remaining facing you.   
She knows how much you love her in her professional demeanour.   
Her leg remains pressed between yours as she gives you a look that says  
‘you better keep quiet’   
God you want to test her but before you can..

“I’m very sorry to bother..”   
The voice says from behind the door 

Lou flicks her tongue & rolls her eyes in a joking way   
“What is it April?”  
She replies, looking towards the door then back at you  
Poor April gets overwhelmed easily   
“It better be important”   
Lou says quietly to you 

“It’s something important”   
April says hesitantly 

You smirk & whisper   
“See important”

“Wha-“  
Lou begins to speak but is cut off by another voice.  
“Something very important”  
A familiar voice says from behind the door...   
You can’t believe it...  
The look Lou gives you confirms the voice really is who you think it is. 

You both turn & head towards the door, Lou with one arm behind your back, to be comforting & also hide her paint marks.

Just as Lou reaches for the door, it opens & there she is, the one & only Debbie Ocean looking better than ever. 

She walks in like a goddess without any effort.   
Lou quickly pops her head out to speak to April   
“April can you get the place up & running for me. We’re going to be busy, thanks”   
Lou says, trying to hide a smile as she closes the door before coming back to stand beside you as the brunette places her bags down. 

As soon as Debbie has her bags placed down, you & Lou wrap around her, both of you kissing a side each  
“Mmm’s”  
Coming from you both as Deb playfully try’s to escape  
“Hey, hey, take it easy. What happened to social dist-“  
Debbie begins to say but is cut off

“Uh uh, we both know you wouldn’t be here if it weren’t 100% safe”  
You say, as you squeeze tighter.   
You all know deep down she can’t think of anything better than being between you two.   
Both of you give her a final kiss & squeeze before releasing her.

“Changed your number?”   
Lou says in a sarcastic tone, you give her a playful swat.  
Lou & Deb both give you a little grin before Deb begins walking around the space, observing everything, as she does. 

“Ive been planning.”  
She says with a proud look 

“What sort of plannng?”  
Lou says curiously, you look at Deb questioning also

Debbie smirks  
“We can discuss it later.   
The place looks good, very you” She says to you both, pausing her steps & giving a slight smile

“You mean very gay?”  
You say in a playful tone, changing the tone of the atmosphere

“I suppose I do”   
Deb says with a brow raise, you all let out a little laugh. 

“We missed you Deb”   
Lou says, her voice softening slightly

“I know”   
Deb says with a slow blink & nod.   
You both know by that she did too.   
“Busy night?”   
Deb says, her eyes looking over you both 

“Not too bad”   
Lou says with a smirk

Deb gives an interested look, her brows raise as she walks toward you two, the clink of her heels almost giving you goosebumps as she circles the pair of you  
“No?”  
She says in an amused tone before her fingertips trail over the paint marks on the ass of your pants, you shiver as Lou watches on with a wicked stare. 

Debs eyes look across to Lous hands making it obvious she had noticed the paint on them also.   
She takes Lous hand with one hand   
“Seems like you have been...”  
She says as she brings Lous hand to your ass, lining up the paint marks like a puzzle  
“Very busy”  
She adds, floating her face between the both of you with a smirk. 

You can hear your heart beating loudly in your ears. You could almost cut the sexual tension with a knife as you wait for someone to make the next move. 

Deb walks towards the couch   
“And for the record..”  
She says to you both before sitting   
“..I missed you too“  
She adds & motions for you to take a seat across from her, you walk & sit on the couch while Lou stays standing

"Enjoyed the one on one time with our girlfriend?"   
Deb asks with a stern type voice that gives you chills. 

"Our-?" you ask, unable to say anything else as you’re caught off guard.

"Surprise"   
Lou says in a seductive tone, the sound of her locking the door almost making you jump in the mostly silent room before Debbie goes on to explain 

“We had been trying to find the right time to ask you, but then I had to leave, then COVID hit and-“  
Debbie says in an informative way 

"-I wanted just to tell you, but Deb was convinced you'd bring it up sooner or later."   
Lou explained.

"And I was right."  
Deb acknowledged proudly before looking to you   
“Lou told me about your suggestion”   
She adds with a pleased look 

You take a moment to process   
“And you both want this?”  
You ask

"Certainly"   
Deb grinned.  
"I spoke with Lou about the arrangement before I left."   
Deb explained

“Obviously there will be three of us, which makes things more complicated, but Deb & I have talked about it & we think it will work”   
Lou adds 

"To be clear, we're asking you to be our girlfriend."   
Deb added playfully 

"So you’ll have us & we’ll have you.”  
Lou says 

“Ideally all together, but we can pair off, as long as we are honest with each other when it happens.   
That way no one feels cheated on."  
Deb added

You give another pause, letting it all sink in, all of your dreams coming true. 

Then seeing that makes them worry you may be uneasy  
“We don't expect an answer right away. Right Deb?"  
Lou says quickly

"Right." Deb said, clearly keen on wanting an answer, but confidently   
adding   
"Take as much time as you need."

You give yet another pause, this one longer, until you manage to speak  
“I swear you better not be joking with me right now, because if you are it will be so fucked up."  
You say in an almost shaken voice 

"We're not."   
Lou reassures

Yet another pause, this one quick, & then you muster the courage to ask  
“So I can kiss you?"  
You smile at Lou 

Lou smiled  
“You already know you can, just not out in the public part of the club"  
She answered

You nodded in acknowledgement, then turned to Deb   
“And I can kiss you?"  
You ask her with an amused look

“Oh, I cannot wait until you do."  
Deb replies with a smirk as she stand. 

*The music from the club starts, Keep it Down by Migrant motel plays* 

Deb walks to Lou closing the distance between them.   
They stand just feet away from you as they pull one another into their arms & kiss. 

You watch on as the two of them melt together in what is easily one of the most erotic things you have ever seen, which is really saying something considering just how kinky things between you & Lou have become. 

Thinking of both of them never failed to put a smile on your face & this time is no different, even though Lou, someone you seen as a girlfriend is currently kissing in front of you. Which if it were anyone else kissing her, it would definitely make you jealous, but it didn't. Because it is Deb, because they are meant to be together & because it is so hot. No matter what the reason you just love watching your now girlfriends make out.

It then somehow becomes even better as Lou & Deb break the kiss with each other & turn their full attention to you.   
It makes you weak. If you weren’t already sitting you know you’d be shaking at the knees.   
They both smiled, walking hand in hand to sit either side of you on the long couch to take turns kissing you. 

Debbie first, making this your first kiss with her ever, something which is just as good as you had dreamed it would be & yes you had been dreaming about it a lot. 

Although even then it couldn't compare to the feeling of kissing Lou, something you would always love above all other kisses, it was still so incredible, the way she flicks her tongue over yours, the way she holds your lip between her teeth to tease.   
Now it’s Lous turn, a familiar incredible kiss that goes on for god knows how long until ultimately Deb becomes impatient & pulls off her shirt, earning a stern, sexy look from Lou.

"What?"   
Deb protests playfully   
"She said she is more than happy with it, right Y/N?"  
Deb adds 

Before you have a chance to reply Lou looks to you   
“I just want to make sure you know that if at any time you want to stop, just say the word”  
She says to you 

"I know."   
You answer, Lou seeing in your eyes that you DEFINITELY want this   
"I have wanted you both since the day I met you. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. And to be clear, I never want you to stop. Not ever. I trust you both. I want this. I want you both to do whatever you want to me."  
You say 

“Perfect sweetheart”   
Lou replies, giving you a kiss

Almost overwhelmed with lust Deb grins & points out  
“You should be careful saying we can do whatever we want to you, you might get yourself into trouble."

“Oh I like trouble"   
You flirt back, Lou giving a proud grin 

Lou & Deb exchange a smile  
“Oh do you just?”  
Deb asks amused

"Ah-huh."   
You answer with a grin.

"Good."   
Deb grins back  
“Then how about I go down on you?"

You blush

“God Deb”   
Lou scoffs & grins 

“Come on its so unfair that you got to taste her first.”  
Deb says to Lou in a playful tone  
“I mean, I'm a way better at eating pussy than her. Just ask Tammy."  
Deb says to you jokingly.   
Not only seducing you but helping make you more comfortable & also getting a bite out of Lou 

“Oh please Deb”  
Lou rolls here eyes with a grin before bringing her moth close to your ear  
“Baby I already know you’d rather me make you cum nice & hard while my girlfriend watches.   
Make you beg me for more. Keep you thinking about my mouth all the time."  
*she bites your ear*  
“But I’m going to share & play with those pretty tits of yours & Deb can have what she wants. If that suits you baby?”   
She adds with a smirk as she adjusts you to lean back against her, her hands unbuttoning your top buttons & your legs stretching out towards Deb 

When Lou stops talking you catch your breath, lick your lips & reply in a moan of agreement  
“Mmmhmm”

Deb grins  
“Great."

The last part of that little exchange made Lou chuckle, how Debbies impatience had kept her from what she wanted longer, but the humour was quickly forgotten when Deb leaned forward & pressed her lips firmly against Lous again for another passionate kiss, this time involving her pulling your shirt up & off Debbies tits hovering above you as you watch from below obviously their kiss needed to be broken to remove your shirt, but got its hot. 

Once the kiss is broken Deb pushes you back into Lou who removes your bra with ease, her hands quickly meeting your tits as Debbie brings her mouth to yours kissing you before making her way downwards.

Again Lou is amused by Debbies impatience, but she couldn’t blame her, you had all wanted this for so long. Deb barely spent any time before undoing your pants & pulling them down as she kisses her way down your stomach to where she really wants to be.

Deb just couldn't help herself. She had been fantasising about eating your pussy since the night you first met. As soon as she kissed Lou earlier she could practically taste you.   
She grips & spreads your legs before she leaning forward, sticking out her tongue & sliding it over the treat in front of her. Which is somehow even better than her fantasies about this, she lets out a gentle moan as the taste of your pussy hits her taste-buds, which in turn is followed up by a moan from Lou as you push back against her & bite her lip as Debbie slides her tongue upwards. 

All other sounds are blurred out by the loud cry & moan that you let out. Lou lulls into a complete content state that she isn’t aware of what she is doing, she is just so in awe of what is going on. Debbies tongue continues sliding from the bottom of your pussy right up to the top, allowing your wetness to drip. Shes managed to mostly avoid your clit, only occasionally teasing it as a hint of the pleasure to come.

You just keep gasping, whimpering & moaning in pure pleasure. At least until you are silenced by Lous lips, Deb grins against your pussy as she looks up to see her girlfriend kissing her newly turned girlfriend, which again is literally a dream. 

Seeing Deb enjoying you both takes Lou her out of her lull & she can take in the beautiful show that her ladies are putting on, she has thoroughly enjoyed watching the show, but inevitably she craves more. So she slides from behind you, lying you down before taking off her pants & crouching onto the couch until she is hovering over your face, you have your eyes closed, lost in the pleasure you are feeling. After a few long seconds you sense her above you & you open your eyes to give Deb a smile, before your hands rise up & grab Lous legs, pulling her lower to your face kissing, licking & biting her thighs before finally pulling her down bringing her pussy to your mouth. 

Lous lets out a moan as you glide your tongue through her wetness & start to make work of it. You feel her drip down your chin as you lick deeper.   
Her hands the come down & grip your neck for balance & because she knows how much you love it.

“I bet she's making your little pussy feel so good right now. Huh?”  
Lou says as she begins to thrust against your tongue

“Mmmm”  
Debbie hums from between your shaking legs 

You pull away from Lous pussy with for a momentary gasp, she releases her hands from your throat briefly for you to catch your breath  
“Yes, god yes”   
You let out before composing yourself & pulling Lou back down

“Are you close to cumming, Y/N?Huh? Are you close to cumming in my girlfriend's mouth?”  
She says with a rock of her hips in between her own gasps & moans.   
“ohh, and all over that pretty face of hers? Huh? Are you?”   
She pants

Deb pulls away from between your legs, knowing you are both close  
“Mmm such pretty girls”   
She says with a grin before returning to licking 

“Does she want to come for us?   
For her girlfriends?   
Well, does she? Answer me baby"  
Lou says in a stern voice 

"YES!"   
You pull your mouth away from Lou to cry out  
“Yes, yes, YES! Yes to all of it Please, make me cum!"  
You add before inserting two fingers inside Lou, wanting to have her as much of a mess as yourself. 

"Be more specific."   
Deb encouraged with a wicked grin as Lou hunched & her legs began to weaken

"Mmm yes Y/N, answer my questions, all of them, & ask Deb nice enough."  
Lou urged in a shaken voice

Without hesitation you reply   
“Please, please make me come!   
I want it so bad. Godddd, Deb, you're going to make me come. Mmm yess, you're going to make me come in your sexy mouth & all over your beautiful face. I need it, I want to come for you Deb & Lou! I want Lou to come with me, right above me ohhh fuck”

“Oh God, I'm close”  
Lou says in a low groan, almost shocked that she got so close so quick but your moans even have Debbie rocking her in search of relief

“Im close, so close. Oh Deb. Please, please let me. Please, let me come for you & Lou!"  
You beg out desperately, sucking onto Lous clit quickly as you pump your fingers harder, knowing if you get Lou close they will let you finally come

Lou shakes & you can feel her begin to tightly pulse around your fingers   
"Ok baby, ok, ok."   
Lou squeezed out, before looking down to her Deb  
“Do it Jailbird! Make her come in your sexy fucking mouth & all over your pretty face. Oh yes, fuck her! Fuck her good."  
Lou said in a moan

Unsurprisingly Deb was quick to increase the pleasure, concentrating on your clit, taking it into her mouth & switching between licking & sucking with increasing force, until finally the brunette had you teetering at the edge of climax You were almost incoherent, but then in one swift movement, which was so well timed it had to be something they previously agreed on, Lou pressed down on your fingers as she squeezed your throat tighter & Deb slid her tongue down & shoved it as deep inside of you as it would go. Which of course was more than enough to push you over the edge of an enormous climax, stronger than even the many, many orgasms Loy had given you. 

& just like Lou, that first orgasm was only the start. Oh yes, you barely had a chance to get over the first before you found yourself being pushed over the edge again & again, you lazily fucked into Lou as she pushed down riding you, coming with you each time like you had some crazy link until you could no longer think coherently. 

They both wanted to make you come as much as possible. Which Deb found to her delight was just as easy as it was with Lou.   
Deb pulled her tongue out of your pussy then almost the same second she pushed it in & then wrap her mouth slowly around your entrance so she could swallow every drop of your wetness. You followed her exact motions on Lou. 

While sometimes it felt like you could fuck these women forever, you were actually kind of glad when Lou stepped down & pulled you upwards into a passionate kiss, Debbie joining in a messy swap of wetness & saliva. 

As you all pulled away & tried to clean up each others faces it caused you all to girls to giggle, pretty much making the moment perfect.

You sat for a little together before you pulled them close  
"I have something else in mind..." you said.  
"Like?" Deb raised an eyebrow, genuinely intrigued.  
"Well, Lou told me that you played with toys, so how would you feel about us using a strap?”

“Id enjoy that"   
Deb quickly confirmed, then after thinking about it for a few long seconds she smirked  
“What, you want me to fuck you & Lou with a strap?"  
She asked

You looked at Lou & gave a smirk then looked to Deb  
"Actually, I wondering if you’d like both of us to fuck you with a strap?”  
You ask with a playful grin

“Shall we get cleaned up & go to the loft then?”  
Deb says

Lou looks at you shocked that the idea wasn’t shut down instantly. 

“Of course”   
You answer proudly.


End file.
